Help From Old Friends
by WritingGirl15
Summary: BtVSAngel crossover. Angel needs help from the scoobies to deal with Holtz. Can they help and what will happen when he and the Scoobies find out about Buffy and Spikes' secret relationship?DUN DUN DUN!
1. Chapter 1

**Help From Old Friends**

**Summary: It's the sixth season of Buffy which makes it the third season in Angel. This is the plan of action I think Angel and the gang should have taken in dealing with Holtz. And In my story Buffy and Spike are secretly dating already and Willow is not addicted to magic. **

**Pairings: B/S, A/C **

**A/N- I don't own anything they all belong to Joss Whedon.**

**Chapter 1**

**-10:00 pm Angel Investigations/Hyperion Hotel**

Angel was sitting at his desk playing with Connor, when Cordilia walked in.

"So how's my favorite boy doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks" replied Angel.

"I was talking to Connor" said Cordilia

Angel gave her a hurt look.

"Well since you feel so left out, how are you doing Angel?"

"Ok, but I'm worried about Holtz"

"Why?"

"I think he's up to something. He had a chance to shoot me AND Connor in that alley but he didn't. He's planning something, something that can hurt me worse than death."

"We could try and send him back to his own time."

"Yeah, but how?"

"We could use magic, we could call up Buffy have the gang come and see if Willow could work some of her mojo. I mean she was able to bring Buffy back to life, she should be able to send Holtz back to his own time."

"Your right Cordy I'll have Fred call Buffy tomorrow."

"Good because I'm beat. See you tomorrow Angel."

"Bye Cordy."

**So what do you think? I know it's super short, sorry.Review me and tell if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-10:00 am Summers Residence**

**A/N: I made this chapter longer for all my readers. My friend Kristen helped me write this chapter and will continue to help. Thank you Kristen. **

The ringing of the telephone could be heard throughout the Summers house.

"Hello, Summers residence, Dawn speaking." answered Dawn.

"Yes, hello Dawn this is Fred, I work for Angel at Angel Investigations. Is your sister Buffy there?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, hang on." replied Dawn before she left to go get Buffy.

Some muffled voices could be heard then another similar but older voice compared to Dawn's came on the line.

"Hello, Buffy speaking, what's wrong?" asked Buffy in a worried tone which Fred caught.

"Oh! Don't worry, this has nothing to do with Angel and him losing his soul." exclaimed Fred.

Buffy let out the breath she had been holding.

"Okay good. So what's up?" Buffy asked in a now perkier voice then before.

"We need your help. Some man named, Holtz, that used to hunt Angel centuries ago, is here now. We need to get rid of him and we were thinking of using magic to send him back or something."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan, I can tell Willow and the others can all come."

"Ok cool, when can you guys be here?"

"Well we will all need to pack so I guess late tonight."

"Sounds good, see you then, bye."

"Bye." replied Buffy before hanging up the phone.

After hanging up the phone Buffy turned to find Dawn there looking at her questionably.

"What was that about?" asked Dawn

"Oh Angel needs the scoobies help with getting rid of some guy, that's not from this century, they were thinking of using magic."

"Cool, road trip!" Dawn said in an excited tone

Buffy just rolled her eyes.

"So everybody is going?" asked Dawn hopefully

"Yes"

"Everybody including …….Spike?" Dawn asked giving her sister a pleading look with her eyes.

When Buffy wasn't answering, Dawn decided to help make decision.

"You know you want him to come" Dawn said smiling slyly making Buffy sigh

"I don't think Angel would be happy if I brought Spike and besides what excuse do I have for bringing him along? Its not like I can tell him he's my boyfriend. Especially since the scoobies don't even know yet" Buffy explained

"You'll think of something. By the way when are you going to tell the others about you and Spike?" asked Dawn

Buffy hesitated "Soon I just want them to see him the way we see him."

"They do!" exclaimed Dawn

"Not really, the only reason they have not staked him is because I won't let them. I mean Willow, Tara and Anya probably like him a little but Xander hates him with a passion and vice versa with Spike. I'm not saying I want them to be friends or anything but they can at least be a little nicer to each other." Buffy told Dawn

"Buffy you know as much as I do that, that will never happen. Just tell them. The girls will be a little worried but accept it because they want you to be happy and Xander will just have to get over it."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell them"

Dawn started jumping up and down clapping her hands."

"But I'm not going to tell until after we get back from the trip. I can deal with them getting upset but them and Angel will be hell." Buffy said sternly while pointing her finger at Dawn.

Dawn was a little upset but accepted

"Okay fine but you will tell them when we come back. Got it! "

"Yes" sighed Buffy

"Good, I'm going to go call the others and tell them the news."

"All right I'm going to go to Spikes and get him to agree to come."

"Oh you will." Dawn said mischievously

Buffy gave her a stern look and headed out the door.

"Bye, see you later."

"Bye Buffy."

Dawn stayed there staring at the door with a smile on her face before running off to call the others.

**-10:20 am Spike's Crypt**

Buffy walked quickly across the graveyard to Spike's crypt. The graveyard was eerie and quiet except for the distant chirping of the birds. Buffy walked up to the door and started to reach for the doorknob, but hesitated. She promised Spike she would be polite and knock. She rolled her eyes, remembering and knocked…no banged on the crypt door.

"Come in love." She heard Spike say calmly from inside.

Buffy opened the door to see Spike lounging lazily in his chair watching a re-run of 'Passions'. He didn't look up when she entered. So she took a seat on the armrest of his chair.

"So slayer, what brings you here so early?" Spike asked not turning away from the TV.

"Well, I got a call this morning from a friend, Angel"

At the sound of that name Spike snapped his head up to look at Buffy with a slightly questioned look.

"Well, from one of his co-workers, some girl named Fred, she said he needed my-…our help."

"Bloody twit… probably lost his soul…again." Half-whispered Spike, turning back to the TV.

"Actually" Buffy said a little annoyed. "He didn't. He needs our help to get rid of this evil guy that used to hunt Angel. His name was…Sholtz…no…Noltz….no-

"Holtz?" Spike interrupted

"Yes, that's it." Buffy gave him a quizzical look. "You know him?"

"Yeah 'course I know him he used to hunt Angelus and Darla. He was especially keen on getting Angel when he killed his whole family. Wait! You said they need help to get rid of him now. That was centuries ago, the wanker should be dead by now." Exclaimed a confused Spike

"That's why they called, he's here now, in his century, going after Angel again. They wanted to know if Willow could help in sending him back so he won't be a threat anymore." Explained Buffy

"Oh, ok, so why are you telling _me_ all this?" Spike asked

"Because we are all going and I want you to be there too."

"Why?"

"Because I'll be bored and forgive me if I want some company from my _boyfriend_, besides do you really want me to be in the same room with Angel and you aren't there to watch him" said Buffy knowing it would convince Spike to come.

"You're right, I defiantly don't want Peaches drooling all over my girl with me not there to set him straight."

"Good, but you can not tell him, remember the others don't even know." Buffy warned

"Ah please pet." Spike begged

"No I want to tell the others which I am planning to do when we get back."

"Really?" Spike said. He wanted to tell Angel but see Harris' face will be good enough.

"Yes, Dawn convinced me to just tell them and stop waiting so I am."

"Good, because I'm tired of not being able to touch you when the scoobies are around and I want to see Xander's face when we tell them. So, when do we leave"

"Tonight, so pack the little clothes you have and be at my house at seven and we will leave at around seven-thirty. Oh, and bring your car so me and Dawn can ride with you. I want get a little last minute time together with you before we get there." Finished Buffy before getting up and walking to the door.

Spike got up and followed her to the door. "You got it pet, see you then." Said Spike before giving her a kiss and moving out of the way of the sunlight.

"See ya" Buffy said right before leaving

**A/N: Next chapter is the gangs departure and arrival at Hyperion. R&R**

**-WritingGirl15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-7:30 pm**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've had a lot of…stuff…going on in the past few weeks. First two weeks I had writer's block then I had to deal with changing classes at my school were on block scheduling, so we change classes every 18 weeks. Then, my cat broke his leg somehow…but don't worry! He's had surgery and will be fine! Anyway back to the story.**

Buffy and the Scoobies all sat in the living room, preparing to leave for LA. Buffy glanced around, someone was missing….Spike. She then heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Buffy said, and raced towards the door. She opened the door to see Spike. She gave him a 'why the hell are you late' look.

"Don't give me that look, love. I ran into a demon, and decided you wouldn't mind me being a couple minutes late," Spike said.

"A couple minutes! Your thirty minutes late! We could've been on the road already!" Buffy exclaimed. Spike rolled his eyes and lightly pushed past her into the living room.

"Can we leave now at Dead Boy Jr. is here?" Xander whined. Willow slapped Xanders' arm.

"Don't be mean. We don't want you two all the way there," Willow said.

"You don't have to worry about that, Red. I brought my own car," Spike said and walked outside. Buffy thought about it for a minute, and then followed him out. Xander looked confused. And then something more bizarre happens… Dawn walks out right behind them. Now Xander was really confused.

"Okay, are we missing something here?" Xander asked. Willow shrugged her shoulders and grabbed some of the luggage to be packed into the car. Xander shook his head and grabbed a cooler and followed Willow. When Xander walked out, he saw Buffy and Dawn climbing into Spikes' Desoto.

"What are two doing! I thought we were all going to try and fit into Giles' car!" Xander said.

"Well, I know we all won't be able to fit. With me and Dawn in his car, the rest of you can fit better," Buffy said as she climbed into the passengers' seat. Giles, who has been quiet the whole time, spoke.

"Well, I don't mind, as long as we get there," Giles said and started his car. So, Xander, Willow, Tara, and Anya all squished into Giles' tiny red convertible, with such protest as "Hey that was my foot!" and "Ouch!'. And they were on there way.

**-Spikes' car**

**-9:00pm**

"Bored…so bored…"whined Dawn from the backseat.

"Are we there yet?" Buffy said. Spike glared at them both.

"Sorry, I'm kinda tired, not driving as fast as I usually do," Spike said.

"Then can I- " Buffy started.

"No," Spike said, "My car, my rules. Rule Number 1…I drive, not you."

Buffy gave him the puppy eyes, but knew it wouldn't work, so she sighed and glanced out the window. Dawn stared blankly at the ceiling of the car, mumbling 'bored…' from time-to-time, not following the conversation.

After a few minutes of silence, Buffy asked "So how long until we get there?"

"We'll get there when we get there! Your driving me crazy!" Spike yelled. Buffy backed off and smiled.

"Ya know ya love me," Buffy said, still smiling. Spike didn't reply, only started to drive faster. Buffy went back to watching the landscape roll by out the window.

**Hyperion Hotel parking lot**

**10:45pm**

Buffy felt someone nudging her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Wha..what?" she said sleepily.

"We're here!" Dawn said. "Wake up!"

Buffy opened her eyes, her head shooting up and her and Dawns' heads collided.

"Ouch!" they both exclaimed and rubbed their heads.

Spike laughed. "Nice going, geniuses,"

Buffy gave him a 'shut up before I stake you' look.

Feeling a bump rising near her hair line, Buffy jumped out the car, with Dawn behind her. Giles had pulled in next to Spikes car. Seeing Buffy get out, Xander tried to push the door of Giles' car open; it wouldn't budge. Buffy say him turn around, say something to the others, and they all pushed o the door. When they did this, the car door flung open, and all of them toppled out. Buffy and Dawn laughed.

Giles gets out of the front seat of the car and looks down at the four on the ground. "You know, the door _was_, locked."

"Why didn't you just unlock it when we started pushing?" asked Xander

"I wanted to see what would happen if I didn't" Giles gave them all an evil grin.

"This is fun and all now Xander could you _please_ get your elbow out of my back" exclaimed Anya from underneath him.

Still giggling, Buffy walked over and helped her friends up; they all walked up to the entrance of the hotel together, leaving Spike to get the luggage.

Buffy and the Scoobies opened the door to the hotel and walked in. They looked around the lobby; to there left and right were stairs that Buffy assumed led to the rooms upstairs, in front of them they saw a round, red couch in the middle of the room and a desk to the left which a young girl with brown hair was currently sitting behind. As if she knew people were looking at her the young girl lifted her head up to look at them.

"Oh, hello you must be Buffy, hi I'm Fred, we spoke on the phone." Said Fred while walking over to them and extending her hand.

Buffy shook Fred's hand. "Nice to meet you, Fred. These are my friends, Xander, Willow, Anya, Giles, and this is my sister Dawn," Buffy said , pointing to each of them. Just then, someone burst through a door and came bustling, rambling on about something, he was talking to fast for anyone to understand.

"Umm, Wesley…" Fred whispered. Wesley stopped talking and looked up.

"WESLEY!" the group exclaimed.

"Is that really you? You look…different," said Xander.

"Well….thanks…I think," Wesley replied.

"Well, now that introductions are made, what exactly is going on?" Giles said, nodding towards Wesley.

"Well, I think Angel should explain" Wesley said. Just then, Angel and Cordy came through the backdoor, Angel carrying a battle ax covered in a strange green goo.

"Nice job distracting the vamps Cordy, made fighting that demon a hellava lot easier," Angel said as they entered the lobby.

"Nah, it was nothing, kinda easy. I mean, how hard is it to dust a bunch of dummies. Of course, I'm not as good as…Buffy…Oh my god! Buffy!" Cordy ran towards Buffy and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Cor, I like your hair. Is Angel right? You kicked some vampire butt?" Buffy said.

"Yeah, I taught her a few things, figured she should know how to fight," Angel said.

Angel looked around at the gang. "I guess you didn't bring Spike," Angel said.

As Angel said that the lobby door opened and in walked Spike with a bunch of suitcase and bags hanging from him.

"Miss me Peaches?" said Spike as he walked down the stairs and put the luggage down.

"Never" Angel almost growled.

Buffy looked from one to the other. Man was this going to be fun.

**A/N: Ok, that's the end of this chapter. I know to you probably hate me for leaving at a cliff hanger but that is what I do. And I like to a say thank you to my friend Kristen who helped me write this chapter.**

**(Kristen's Note): Yea, I did most of it, hehe. **

**(WritinGirl15): Did not! You just typed most of it but I gave you the ideas.**

**(Kristen's Note): Did too! I made up the funny parts, because you have no sense of humor! Haha! And if you people want to check out my stories to come, here's my username: XxVampire-HeartxX**


End file.
